


Well, When You Put it That Way...

by TheCourtIsInSession



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Greedy Pirate Meets Greedy Junkers - Chaos Ensues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7441936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCourtIsInSession/pseuds/TheCourtIsInSession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain LiHua Chin - as hypocritical as it may be - doesn't take betrayal lightly. She does, however, love a good explosion - and the duo she meets on her latest outing provides more than enough of those.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well, When You Put it That Way...

**Author's Note:**

> My first work on here, and also my first Overwatch fanfic. I apologize in advance if Junkrat and Roadhog are OOC. I'd love any advice y'all have to offer!

Her breaths came harshly, the hint of a growl on each exhalation. The man before her trembled and whimpered pathetically, his previously spotless, finely-pressed light-grey suit now covered in blood, soot, and dirt alike. The barrel of her pistol pressed against his forehead; she’d cocked it just seconds ago, and he’d sobbed at the sound. How ironic it was that he was on his knees in his own expensive, lavishly-decorated fortress, pleading for his life. But her dark eyes, narrowed in suspicion, weren’t trained on him. No, the odd duo standing a few yards away were _far_ more interesting at the moment.

One was about as skinny as she thought a person could get, slouching so badly she couldn’t quite determine how tall he might be. He was covered in soot, had a couple prosthetic limbs, and… was some of his hair alight? She wasn’t sure if that concerned her more than the odd, spiked tire he had just pulled from his back and the grenade launcher in his hand or not. His partner, a hefty fellow with a chain dangling from one hand and a gun in the other, was much more intimidating than the mess of a man standing beside him. His face was obscured from her view by that weird pig-like gas-mask, and she wasn’t quite sure what to think of the tattoo decorating his stomach. Neither of them were wearing shirts despite the cool, brisk air that blew in from the recently-shattered windows.

The three looked at each other a moment, before she finally grew tired of the silence and straightened up. “Who are you?”

The slimmer man straightened just a bit, resting a hand on that weird tire. “Who the fuck’re _you?_ ” He asked in return. Was that an Australian accent? She wondered what an Australian was doing in Finland - but then again, she wasn’t exactly a local either.  


A sneer came over her face as she rested her free hand on her hip. “I asked you first.”

He snorted “Yeah? Well I asked you second.”

Her only response was a scoff. His partner grumbled something out - too low and gravely for her to hear from where she was, and the lanky man nodded in agreement. “My buddy here says we ain’t leaving until we get what we came here for.” 

“Oh, really?” One carefully plucked eyebrow raised and her bright pink lips pursed. “And what exactly is it you boys came here for?”

“Our-” He looked away, suddenly lost in thought. He seemed almost confused for a moment, until his friend rumbled out something else she didn’t quite catch and the lanky man jumped. “Oh! Right, right. Well, that fella there,” He motioned towards the suited man on the floor. “Promised us a pretty paycheck if we did a ran a few errands for him. Thing is,” He tapped one of the spikes on his tire as his gaze dropped to the man on the floor. “He ain’t payed up.”

“What a coincidence…” She ground out. Her eyes trailed back to the man on the floor, an unkind smile coming over her features as she addressed him. “You should really leave the backstabbing and stealing to the professionals.”

A bark of laughter came from the smaller man. “Got you, too, huh? Well, maybe we _honest_ folk can come to reach a nice little compromise ourselves!”

“Well, when you put it that way…” She drawled, eyes meeting those of the man on the floor. “Maybe we can.”

\---------

The man next to her cackled as they watched the entrance to the safe explode, and she couldn’t suppress the satisfied smirk that curled her lips. Explosions, money, and a rich, stingy asshole dead. The day couldn’t go any better.

The trio raced forwards, tearing into the dozens of drawers of money lining the walls. What kind of person kept this much money in his own home? She snorted when she remembered - she did, but she kept hers on a ship, so it was different, right?

“Oi,” The lanky man was looking at her when she turned. “What’s your name, again?”

She’d never given it out in the first place, but she supposed that hardly mattered. Drawing herself up, then bowing deeply, she introduced herself. “Captain LiHua Chin - world’s most successful pirate, Captain of the _Jiao_ , and menace of the northern seas.”

A soft “huh” left the man after she’d stood back up. “Fancy. My name’s Junkrat, and this here is my pal Roadhog.” With a toothy smile somewhere between goofy and unsettling, he bowed to her as well, peg leg scraping against the tile floor. “Pleasure to meetcha, _Captain_.”

“Likewise… Junkrat.” She went to turn back to the drawers she was emptying, but paused halfway through the motion. “And Roadhog.” She nodded to the larger man, who only grunted in response. Her head shook at how ridiculous their names sounded as she returned to filling her pockets with as many bills as she could. However silly their names were, they knew their explosives and had their eyes on the prize - and that’s what counted in her book.

\---------

Gunshots rang out, the grating sound of metal-on-metal accompanying them. Junkrat and Roadhog were trashing the mechanical guards attacking the trio left and right, while LiHua was moving among the metal menaces, slashing through them, finishing them off when the junkers knocked a panel off of one, and shooting the scrap-heaps in the back when she managed to get behind them. Good thing the grip of her blade was made of rubber - she didn’t quite like the idea of being electrocuted.

She couldn’t recall who’d set off the security system, only that one second she’d been walking down a hall beside the duo when alarms began to blare and a group of the bots had come after them.

Junkrat cried out in pain when one managed to knock one of his bombs back at him, taking a fair portion of that mechanical arm of his off. He scrabbled for his gun, cursing up a storm as he tried to reload it with his only arm. At the rate the bots were approaching, he’d take a few bullets for sure.

LiHua turned, snarling, towards the ones moving for him, her hands reaching behind her back for the large harpoon gun on her back. Security bots moved ever closer, not registering the danger they were in as the tall woman readied her weapon. The soft red glow of hard-light illuminated her face as she shouted out, “ _Hit the deck!_ ”

Junkrat ducked down just in time to miss the rapid volley of explosive projectiles that tore through the bots, obliterating the small group that had tried to advance on him. His face lit up at the carnage, and a breathy laugh left him. “Holy sh-”

“Get up and move, damnit!” LiHua caught what was left of his right arm, pulling him along with her. Roadhog ran alongside them. “My ship’s this way, if we get there, my crew can finish these things off.” She explained.

They turned a corner and skidded to a stop. A dozen of the damned security bots were waiting for them. How _many_ of these things could hide out in one building? LiHua cursed, then looked at Junkrat in confusion as he shoved his gun in her arms and wrestled that weird tire from his back. He winked at her with a grin. “You’re not the only one with a few tricks up your sleeve, Captain.”

He yanked the chain on the spiked tire, laughing as it zipped forward, then detonated in the midst of the group. Scraps of metal flew everywhere, causing LiHua to raise her arms as best she could while still holding Junkrat's firearm to prevent taking any shrapnel to the face. Her eyes were wide when she lowered them again, looking at the wisps of smoke and piles of metal left behind.

As amazing as the display had been, half of the dozen were remaining - until Roadhog stepped forward. He pulled an attachment to his gun out, slammed it on, and proceeded to mow down the remaining bots in seconds, tearing through them like they were made of little more than tissue paper and glue. A snort left him when he finished pelting them with scrap, and he tore the attachment back off.

LiHua stared and let out an amazed laugh, utterly impressed at the smooth, deadly maneuver. “That was…” She trailed off, still giddy at how _wonderfully_ they’d destroyed the bots. 

Junkrat clapped his hand on her back before taking back his gun, laughing at her .

Brought back to reality at the contact, she led them towards her ship again, the three of them taking down bots as they ran.

\---------

Finally, they reached the gangplank to her ship and hurried aboard. She stopped to look over the lettering on the side for a split second; _Jiao_ was as clear as ever, but the edges of the name might do with a touch-up at their next stop - wherever that ended up being. For the time being, she had other concerns. 

Her crew greeted her as they rushed for their stations, preparing the missile launchers lining the sides of the ship. She brushed a few loose strands of hair from her face, gazing at the bots that still rushed towards her vessel. A glance over the deck told her the crew was ready, and Junkrat and Roadhog waited for her next move. Loudly, harshly, she called out, “ _Fire!_ ” 

Missiles cut through the bots like butter, and what few were left after the barrage were taken out by the riflemen aboard - and a handful of grenades Junkrat shot at them. With a soft smile, she turned back to her crew and shouted orders, getting them moving in minutes after she took the wheel.  


As the facility they’d left faded into the distance, Junkrat and Roadhog sauntered up to her place on the upper deck.

“That was some sort of work out there, Captain.” Junkrat told her, his hand absentmindedly touching the jagged metal of his ruined prosthetic. “You know, normally, Roadie and I aren’t too fond of fancy types, but you- you seem just fine to me.” 

“I may be a criminal, but I see no reason why I can’t be stylish at the same time.” She replied evenly.

He grinned, the look less unsettling than it’d been just an hour or so ago. “What do you say we _criminals_ team up and see what we can’t accomplish together?” 

She returned the grin. “Well, when you put it that way…”


End file.
